Shine
"Shine" (빛나리) is a song by Pentagon, and the second and title track in their mini album, Positive. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 나는 뭐랄까 음 아주 오래전부터 너를 음 조 조 좋아했었다고 늘 이던/진호 지금 말한다면 뭐가 달라질까요 달라질게 없는 맘을 가진 너는 마치 뿌리 깊은 나무 같아서 신이 곱게 빚은 한 송이의 flower 사라지지 마 달라지지 마 내가 너를 좋아해도 nobody knows 다른 여잘 봐도 nobody’s like you 용기가 없어서 I’m sorry 더 맘껏 비웃어 그래 나는 너를 사랑하는 찌질이 찌질이 그래 나는 머저리 머저리 난 너한테는 거머리 겉절이 이 세상 너 하나면 돼 Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no 나나난난나난 결국에 난 난 사랑 앞에선 늘 찌질이 음 음 나는 뭐랄까 아직도 많이 좋아할 것 같아 왜 대체 말을 못할까 기죽은 어린애 같다 여원/우석 음 음 다른 사람 만나지 마 내 가슴 무너지게 그러지 마요 빈틈없는 그대에게 난 무리일까요 텅 빈 맘은 공터인데 머릿속은 터지네 Oh 맘 언제 이렇게 돼버렸나요 내가 너를 좋아해도 nobody knows 다른 여잘 봐도 nobody’s like you 용기가 없어서 I’m sorry 더 맘껏 비웃어 그래 나는 너를 사랑하는 찌질이 찌질이 그래 나는 머저리 머저리 난 너한테는 거머리 겉절이 이 세상 너 하나면 돼 Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no 나나난난나난 결국에 난 난 사랑 앞에선 늘 찌질이 유토다 네가 나의 추억이 돼 보고만 있어도 힘이 나네 이 하늘에 빛이 나네 내 맘이 너에게 닿기를 바래 말하지 않아도 know know know 언제나 내 맘은 너 너 너 아름다운 그대와 걸어가고 싶어 Everybody knows 한가지 말할 게 있어 Listen to my heart 난 네 앞에 서면 떨려 신원/옌안/우석 그래 love you love you love you 신원/옌안/우석 Like you like you like you 키노/진호 너를 사랑해 너를 사랑하는 찌질이 찌질이 그래 나는 머저리 머저리 난 너한테는 거머리 겉절이 이 세상 너 하나면 돼 (Everybody says) 눈누난나 너와 나 (My baby) 눈을 감아 뭐 할까 (뽀뽀) 구구까까 butterfly 이제야 난 나 사랑 앞에선 늘 빛나리 |-|Romanization= naneun mworalkka eum aju oraejeonbuteo neoreul eum jo jo joahaesseottago neul ED/JH jigeum malhandamyeon mwoga dallajilkkayo dallajilge eopneun mameul gajin neoneun machi ppuri gipeun namu gataseo shini gobge bijeun han songiye flower sarajiji ma dallajiji ma naega neoreul joahaedo nobody knows dareun yeojal bwado nobody’s like you yonggiga eopseoseo I’m sorry deo mamkkeot biuseo geurae naneun neoreul saranghaneun jjijiri jjijiri geurae naneun meojeori meojeori nan neohanteneun geomeori geotjeori i sesang neo hanamyeon dwae Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no nananannannanan gyeolguge nan nan sarang apeseon neul jjijiri eum eum naneun mworalkka ajikdo mani joahal geot gata wae daeche mareul mothalkka gijugeun eorinae gatda YO/WS eum eum dareun saram mannaji ma nae gaseum muneojige geureoji mayo binteumeopneun geudaeege nan muriilkkayo teong bin mameun gongteoinde meorissogeun teojine Oh mam eonje ireoke dwaebeoryeotnayo naega neoreul joahaedo nobody knows dareun yeojal bwado nobody’s like you yonggiga eopseoseo I’m sorry deo mamkkeot biuseo geurae naneun neoreul saranghaneun jjijiri jjijiri geurae naneun meojeori meojeori nan neohanteneun geomeori geotjeori i sesang neo hanamyeon dwae Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no nananannannanan gyeolguge nan nan sarang apeseon neul jjijiri yutoda nega naye chueogi dwae bogoman isseodo himi nane i haneure bichi nane nae mami neoege dakireul barae malhaji anado know know know eonjena nae mameun neo neo neo areumdaun geudaewa georeogago shipeo Everybody knows hangaji malhal ge isseo Listen to my heart nan ne ape seomyeon tteollyeo SW/YA/WS geurae love you love you love you SW/YA/WS Like you like you like you KN/JH neoreul saranghae neoreul saranghaneun jjijiri jjijiri geurae naneun meojeori meojeori nan neohanteneun geomeori geotjeori i sesang neo hanamyeon dwae (Everybody says) nunnunanna neowa na (My baby) nuneul gama mwo halkka (ppoppo) gugukkakka butterfly ijeya nan na sarang apeseon neul bitnari |-|English= I… how can I say this? Mm.. For a very long time, I’ve Li..li..liked you If I tell you this now, what will change? With your heart, nothing will change Like a tree with roots that are too deep under Like a flower that God has carefully made Don’t disappear, don’t change Even though I like you, nobody knows Even when I see other girls, nobody’s like you I’m sorry for having no courage You can laugh at me all you want I’m a loser who loves you Yes, I’m a misery To you, I’m a nuisance, I’m an outsider But in this world, I only need you Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no In the end, I’m In front of love, I’m always a loser I.. how can I say this? I still like you a lot Why can’t I say that? I’m like a defeated child Mm… don’t date anyone else Don’t do things that make my heart crumble I am too much for you, who has no openings? My empty heart is like an empty lot but my head is bursting When did my heart become like this? Even though I like you, nobody knows Even when I see other girls, nobody’s like you I’m sorry for having no courage You can laugh at me all you want I’m a loser who loves you Yes, I’m a misery To you, I’m a nuisance, I’m an outsider But in this world, I only need you Baby I’m only yours oh oh oh I’m only yours oh oh no In the end, I’m In front of love, I’m always a loser It’s Yuto You become my memories, I get strength just looking at you The sky is shining, I hope my heart reaches you Even if I don’t say it, know know know It’s always you in my heart I want to walk with the beautiful you Everybody knows, I have something to tell you Listen to my heart but I get so nervous in front of you Yes love you love you love you Like you like you like you I love you I’m a loser who loves you Yes, I’m a misery To you, I’m a nuisance, I’m an outsider But in this world, I only need you (Everybody says) you and me (My baby) close your eyes, what should I do? (Kiss kiss) butterfly Now I’m Always gonna shine in front of your love Music Video Category:Songs